SAKURA LETTER
SAKURA LETTER is a song on DearDream's first album Real Dream. It is sung by DearDream. Its full version was released on February 22, 2017. A version sung by KUROFUNE was released in full on July 26, 2017. Another version sung by the shuffle unit of Shin Oikawa and Keigo Kazama was released in full on January 31, 2018. Tracklist # Real Dream! # PLEASURE FLAG # MAY BE, LADY! # Wavering MIDNIGHT # Your Dancing Eyes # Reversible→Valentine # SAKURA LETTER # STARTING TOGETHER # Special YELL! # Infinity・Sky # NEW STAR EVOLUTION # To My Dear Dream! Lyrics Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Kurenazumu sora kara fui ni Kobore ochita Hono awai kokoro no kakera, Fuutou ni tsutsumu Kou yatte sugiteiku Toki wo sotto orikonda no wa, Kitto kitto Kimi e todoite hoshii tegami ni Kawaranai omoi wo kasaretaindesu Hara hara chirisatteku, mau youna Usubeni no inori Itsudatte… soba ni itakute Tōitte shittetatte tsunotteiku no wa haru no kaori Hira hira te wo futte iru youna sakura no hanabira Ikanaide… kaze ga yonde itemo Utsurotte yuku yo kisetsu hasanda ai no shiori… itsumademo Isshun wo kakishita tamete, zutto todomeita Setsunai, yasashii, kono hito hira wo kitto todoke masu ne Somatteku sora ni toketeku hana no iro wa Hono awai kokoro wo utsushi, kotoba wo tsutsumu Kouyatte sugiteiku Toki wo motto kanjitai no wa, Kitto kitto Itsuka tsutaetai daiji na Kawaranai omoi ga kasanatterundesu Hara hara chirisatteku, mau youna Usubeni no inori Imadatte… tada aitakute Utsurotte yuku yo megurikuru wa zuharu no kaori… itsumade mo Hara hara chirisatteku, mau youna Usubeni no inori Itsudatte… soba ni itakute Tōitte shittetatte tsunotteiku no wa haru no kaori Hira hira te wo futte iru youna sakura no hanabira Ikanaide… kaze ga yonde itemo Utsurotte yuku yo kisetsu hasanda ai no shiori… itsumademo Yukuri to sora wa kureteku, kyou wa owarukeredo Setsunai, yasashii, kono hito hira wa kitto todoke masu ne |-|Kanji= 暮れなずむ空からふいに零れ落ちた ほの淡い心の欠片、封筒に包む こうやって過ぎていく 時をそっと織り込んだのは、きっと　きっと 君へ届いてほしい手紙に 変わらない想いを重ねたいんです はらはら散りさってく、舞う様な薄紅の祈り いつだって…傍にいたくて 遠いって知ってたって募っていくのは春の香り ひらひら手を振っている様な桜の花びら いかないで…風が呼んでいても 移ろってゆくよ季節挟んだ愛の栞…いつまでも 一瞬を書きしたためて、ずっと留めていた 切ない、優しい、このひとひらをきっと届けますね 染まってく空にとけてく花の色は ほの淡い心を映し、言葉を包む こうやって過ぎていく 時をもっと感じたいのは、きっと　きっと いつか伝えたい大事な 変わらない想いが重なってるんです はらはら散りさってく、舞う様な薄紅の祈り いまだって…ただ逢いたくて 移ろってゆくよ巡り来るはず春の香り…いつまでも はらはら散りさってく、舞う様な薄紅の祈り いつだって…傍にいたくて 遠いって知ってたって募っていくのは春の香り ひらひら手を振っている様な桜の花びら いかないで…風が呼んでいても 移ろってゆくよ季節挟んだ愛の栞…いつまでも ゆっくりと空は暮れてく、今日は終わるけれど 切ない、優しい、このひとひらはきっと届けますね |-|English= It scatters so suddenly from the darkening sky The slight, faint heart fragments are wrapped up inside an envelope As the time that passes on like this will surely be gently interweaved Inside the letter that I want you to have I want to pile up my unchanged feeling A light pink prayer scatters away repeatedly like it’s dancing I always want to be by your side I know how far you are as the smell of spring gets stronger The cherry blossom petal flutters like someone waving his hand Please don’t go, even if the wind calls for you The bookmark of love interposing seasons will always change and pass away I was always holding back writing up instantly This painful yet tender petal will surely reach you The flower’s color blends with the dyeing sky The slight, faint heart is reflected, and words are wrapped up As the time that passes on like this I want to feel it more, for surely Someday, I want to tell you an important unchanged feelings that are piling up A light pink prayer scatters away repeatedly like it’s dancing Even now, I just want to meet you The smell of spring that goes like a cycle will always change and pass away A light pink prayer scatters away repeatedly like it’s dancing I always want to be by your side I know how far you are as the smell of spring gets stronger The cherry blossom petal flutters like someone waving his hand Don’t go, even if the wind calls for you The bookmark of love interposing seasons will always change and pass away The sky is going dark slowly, but even if today ends This painful yet tender petal will surely reach youTranslation by dreamfes-songs Mobile App Versions Audio Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Trivia *The shuffle unit of SAKURA LETTER was decided by voting in the mobile game. Shin and Keigo placed first, followed by Junya and Itsuki in second, and the pairing of Itsuki and Chizuru in third. References Category:Songs Category:Music